


Pretty and Useful

by katling



Series: Stormpilot Week 2017 [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: But mostly fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Teeny bit of angst, finn doesn't understand why, finn likes it tidy, finn makes a move, he collects them, it is very welcome, poe also likes knick knacks, poe is a slob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9711743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katling/pseuds/katling
Summary: Poe is a slob, Finn prefers thing to be tidy, the First Order are bastards and Finn learns that pretty and useful are good things to be.And here is my piece for day 2 of Stormpilot Week 2017. I chose domestic fluff for today because I love domestic fluff and just fluff in general. So this is fluffy with just a light edge of angst as there is contemplation of the First Order and the horrible things they do and a tiny bit of bad language.





	

Finn huffed out an exasperated sigh as he stood with his hands on his hips, surveying the mess that was everywhere in the room he shared with Poe. The only part of the room that was clean was the bed Finn used and its general vicinity and the path that lead from the door to BB-8’s recharge station. Everywhere else there were clothes, towels, droid parts, X-Wing parts and assorted random knick knacks because Poe loved the damn things and couldn’t walk past them if he was in a market.

“What a mess,” Finn muttered as he looked around, a plan of attack forming in his mind.

He was still on medical leave with strict orders from Dr Kalonia to do nothing that would put strain on his newly-healed back. That kind of leave and that much care from medical personnel was still an almost baffling novelty and he recalled the pinched looks that had appeared on Poe and Dr Kalonia’s faces when the word decommissioned had crossed his lips. To be honest, he probably would have stayed with the Resistance purely for the fact that they all cared about each other so much if Poe and General Organa hadn’t given him plenty of other reasons to stay.

He pushed those thoughts aside and took a step forward. Tidying the room wouldn’t count as putting strain on his back, not if he took it slowly and was careful, and honestly he just couldn’t live with this mess anymore. How Poe found anything in here was beyond him!

He started picking up clothes and checking to see if they needed to go to the laundry. He’d have felt guilty about going through Poe’s things but the man had been very firm about the fact that the room was Finn’s as much as it was his. In fact, since Finn had nothing but what he’d been wearing and even some of that had been ruined after his failed tussle with Kylo Ren, Poe had pretty much said that he was willing to share everything he had with Finn, not just his clothes. There had been something about the way Poe had said that that made Finn think that there was a level of meaning there that he didn’t quite understand. He suspected he would understand it eventually though.

As he methodically sorted through the clothes, putting the dirty ones in the amusingly unused hamper and the clean ones away in the cupboards or dresser, he pondered the mystery of Poe. Not that Poe was _that_ mysterious but some of his behaviour was. Finn knew that had more to do with his upbringing in the First Order than anything to do with Poe. It certainly didn’t seem like he was a mystery to the other pilots. They seemed to spend most of their time teasing Poe and making comments that they probably thought Finn didn’t understand.

He snorted with amusement as he folded shirts and put them away. He wasn’t sure why everyone in the Resistance thought he was some sort of virginal innocent. Dr Kalonia didn’t, though from the gleam in her eyes, she seemed to be enjoying that misunderstanding as much as he was. The First Order took kids from a young age and raised them through their hormonal teenage years. They’d never forbidden sex. They’d simply made sure every Trooper had a contraceptive implant and then given them education about sex that had stripped anything emotional out of it. Pretty much the First Order’s modus operandi about everything. So Finn wasn’t an innocent when it came to the mechanics of sex, he just wasn’t used to being allowed to get his emotions involved.

And Force but were his emotions involved when it came to Poe. He’d been confused about all of it at first and had spoken to Dr Kalonia about it. She’d directed him to one of the Resistance’s counsellors and he’d been working through not just his feelings about Poe but everything else the First Order had done to him as well. So he knew that his feelings had nothing to do with gratitude – though he was certainly grateful to Poe for believing and trusting him so readily on the _Finalizer_. He was going to have to ask Poe about that at some point.

That was beside the point though. The counsellor had gently guided him through working out what his feelings were and had given him some advice for how to handle things in the future. Not that he’d actually acted on any of that. Not out of lack of interest but more because he… wasn’t quite sure how. Or even if he should. He’d observed that Poe’s behaviour towards him was a little different than how he behaved towards the others. Not in a bad way, _definitely_ not in a bad way based on the sly, teasing comments he’d heard directed at Poe that usually left the pilot spluttering and blushing. But despite that, Poe never did or said anything that indicated he wanted to act on that behaviour or what the comments were implying. Poe was always strictly platonic, even when they were alone in their room.

Finn sighed as he started picking up the rest of the detritus in the room and separating it out. He knew he was using that as an excuse. He’d had a very confusing conversation with Snap and an even _more_ confusing one with Jess just this week and if he’d understood what they were saying correctly, they both thought that he and Poe were _already_ together and that somehow that made him the expert Poe-wrangler on base and could he please come and wrangle Poe before he drove them crazy and they ended up committing some sort of Poe-related homicide. He’d been so startled he hadn’t really thought about correcting their misapprehension about his and Poe’s relationship and had just gone and lured the pilot away from where he’d been with the promise of food and the chance to explain his favourite holovids to Finn. 

The door opening abruptly startled him out of his thoughts and Poe burst in, already peeling himself out of his flight suit.

“Finn! Hey, buddy. Ugh. Why did I volunteer to help train the newbies? Snap is so much better at it than I am and…” Poe broke off and looked around the room in surprise, half in and half out of his flight suit. “Hey, it’s clean. You cleaned.”

“Uh, yeah,” Finn said, feeling a bit embarrassed. “I hope that’s okay.”

Poe finished pulling off the top half of his flight suit, letting it hang at his waist. Finn was surprised to see the faint flush on his cheeks.

“I probably should have warned you that I’m a bit of a slob,” Poe said sheepishly. “You didn’t have to clean this up. You should have just told me to do it.”

“No, it’s alright.” Finn sighed. “I’m bored,” he admitted.

Poe chuckled. “Yeah, you must be if you actually cleaned.” He looked around. “Wow, there’s a lot more space in here than I thought.”

“You also have a lot more of this stuff than I ever thought possible,” Finn said with some exasperation as he waved a hand at the little knick knacks he’d lined up on the shelves.

The sheepish look returned to Poe’s face as he surveyed the three shelves of little bibs and bobs he’d picked up here and there. “I really do, don’t I?”

“Why do you buy them? They’re not… useful.”

Poe gave him a startled look. “Not everything has to be useful, Finn.” He stepped over and picked up a tiny stone statuette of some sort of aquatic animal that shone with rainbow iridescence. “Some things aren’t meant to be useful, they’re just meant to be pretty to look at.”

Finn joined him and took the statuette when it was offered to him. It was some sort of fish and he had to admit that it was very pretty, both from the intricacy of the design and the shifting colours of the stone it was made from.

“I guess I’m not used to that yet,” he said then elaborated at Poe’s raised eyebrow. “Things being kept when they’re not useful.”

From the way Poe’s lips thinned, he knew the other man was remembered the conversation they’d had about Finn’s fears of being decommissioned because he wasn’t being useful during his convalescence. He’d actually learned a few new curses from Poe that day.

“I mean, I get it now,” he said hurriedly. “Well, I’m starting to get it. I just… they didn’t really let us have personal belongings either.”

“Yeah, I figured that bit,” Poe replied, taking back the little statuette and placing it back on the shelf. “That’s why I said you could use anything of mine that you wanted.”

“Just as well we’re about the same size,” Finn joked. “Though your shirts are a bit tight.”

Something flickered in Poe’s eyes before they calmed again. “Not just the clothes,” he said with an odd intensity.

Finn frowned. “What?”

“I mean…” Poe let out a huffed breath and looked frustrated. “I don’t know what I mean. I just… I want you to have… things.”

Finn stared at him for a moment then started softly laughing. “Poe… you’re ridiculous.”

Poe smiled wryly. “Yeah. Maybe.”

“Definitely.”

Poe gave him a gentle punch on the shoulder as he grinned. “Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

They teetered on the edge of a precipice then, both of them grinning at the other as a charged tension grew between them. They’d been here before, Finn realised. More than once. But every other time, one or both of them had pulled back, not willing to upset the equilibrium they’d achieved. Finn suddenly decided he didn’t want to pull back this time. 

“I know something I want,” he blurted, his heart hammering in his chest.

“Yeah? What’s that?” Poe asked.

“You.”

Poe stared at him, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. “Me?” he squeaked, pointing at his chest. “Really?”

Finn licked his lips and started laughing again. He closed the gap between them and wrapped an arm around Poe’s waist before dropping his forehead on to the other man’s shoulder.

“You’re not allowed to be the insecure one here, Poe,” he mumbled into the fabric of the filthy white t-shirt Poe was wearing under his flight suit.

Poe seemed to jolt into action. He wrapped his arms around Finn and pressed a kiss onto his temple. “You… Finn…. This…” He drew in a deep breath then said a little hesitantly, “Finn?”

“I like you, Poe,” Finn said as he raised his head. “I don’t have… I’m not really… I like you. A lot.”

Poe’s smile was wide and utterly gorgeous. “Me too, buddy. I like you, I mean. A lot.” He frowned slightly. “But… are you sure?”

Finn made an exasperated sound. “Am I sure I like you? Yes! Do I want to do something about it? Yes!” He hesitated. “I’m just not… exactly sure what to do. I mean… I know what to do. I’m not… I’m not a virgin. It’s just… never been anything more than sex before.”

Poe’s eyes were wide and shining with something Finn couldn’t quite place. “And it is now?”

Finn nodded. “Yeah.”

Poe grinned and his hands tightened where they were gripping Finn’s shirt. “Me too.”

They stood there and grinned at each other then something abruptly changed and the air between them became charged with electricity. Neither of them knew who moved first but in a flash they were together, their mouths seeking each other’s as they clutched at the other’s clothes. The kiss was hot and hard but Poe quickly gentled it, slowing it down until they were exchanging long, soft kisses and their tight grips on each other turned to caresses and then finally they broke apart, though only far enough to rest their foreheads together.

“Hit the jackpot when I found you, buddy,” Poe murmured.

Finn didn’t move, didn’t even open his eyes, just revelled in Poe’s touch and closeness. “Hmmm?”

“Pretty _and_ useful.”

It was said with fondness and teasing and affection and Finn could do nothing more than laugh as he hugged Poe. 

“Actually I think _I_ found _you_ ,” he said as he gave Poe a quick peck on the lips.

“I suppose I’m also pretty and useful,” Poe said, conceding the point.

Finn shuffled Poe backwards, the myriad of knick knacks rattling as Poe’s back hit the shelves. He braced his hands on the shelf on either side of Poe’s head as the pilot grinned at him.

“You’ve got me. What are you going to do now?”

Finn pretended to consider that question for a moment before he started to lean in for another kiss. “I’ll think of something.”


End file.
